


Happy Ending

by Clara_Parlato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Galra Emperor Keith, I can try at the very least, King of Altea Lance, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, can I turn cuddling in angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: What defines a “Happy Ending”? What is it that makes people go “Ah, what a happy end” and feel satisfied when they reach the last period?(Sequel of What Could Have Been.)





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo~ My darling @skydisneylover and I were testing how many fluff headcanons and scenarios I could turn into angst. She was surprised when I suggested cuddling because, and I repeat, “I’m racking my brain, but outside of holding an injured/dying person close, I’ve never seen cuddling angst.” And I took it as a challenge, so, here.  
> Also, this is a continuation of What Could Have Been.

What defines a “Happy Ending”? What is it that makes people go “Ah, what a happy end” and feel satisfied when they reach the last period?

Some say it is the ending where everyone is happy.

Some say it is the ending where everyone is not sad.

Some say it is the ending where every conflict is solved.

Some say it is the ending where every question is answered.

Some say…

Some say that it is the good ending.

Lance always thought about a Happy Ending.

You know the one. The one where he goes to space and lives lots of adventures, find love, have a happy marriage—or whatever tradition his lover may have, in case of them not being from Earth—, have a few children, and when his body can’t take it anymore, he grabs the youngest of the family and fills their little head with tales about space and whatever is beyond the stars.

The light in his eyes fading as the light in their eyes light up.

The dream—could he call it a dream?—did not change when he went to space to fight a ten thousand years old galactic war with some lasers and lions. No, it only added more tales to tell his children and their children. Maybe a few scars to show. A cool team, a great space family to back him up when the children inevitably exclaimed their amused disbelief.

He could hear Shiro laughing while Hunk explained to them how the space goo decided once that it was time to eat instead of being eaten. He could see Pidge bickering with one of them about how cool robots are and how lame androids are. He could see Allura and Coran telling them about Altea and Alteans. He could see some of them playing with the mice and Kaltenecker. He could see Keith, sitting by his side, smiling that poorly hidden soft smile, head resting on his shoulder, wedding band shinning on his hand.

As time went on, the vision molded accordingly. Matt was there after some time. Krolia. Kolivan. Lance’s own family, with Abuelita bickering with Pidge about this and that—Lance could never escape the bickering ones, not that he minded—and his mama cooing at his youngest.

His hand on Keith’s never changed. Nor did the wedding bands. Lance didn’t want them to.

Then the war was over.

Then the team was over.

Then they were over.

Before they could even begin.

The Galra needed an Emperor.

And the Emperor needed an Empress.

And Altea needed a Queen.

And that Queen wanted someone by her side.

And, so, Lance found himself sharing wedding bands with Allura. It was just a way to help her in her time of need. She needed someone to support her, to share the burden. He gladly helped, for he loved her. Not as he was expected to, not was the universe saw he did. But he loved her. And she loved him.

They loved each other.

They each loved other.

Sighing, Lance pulled his loved wife closer. Lying in bed with her was usually pleasant, but sometimes he could not help himself. He could not help himself, no; he could not stop his mind from wishing. Wishing that the long white hair were actually dark, black as a raven, and cut in a mullet. Wishing that dark soft skin were pale and painted with scars. Wishing that the dainty fingers running through his hair were calloused by a sword. Wishing that the boy he carried in his heart was there; instead of the woman he gave a piece of his heart.

“Are you thinking of him again?”

“I love you, Allura.”

He always answered her that way and he knew she didn’t need any other word by how she always pulled him closer and held him tighter.

She knew.

She loved Lance too.

She wished the one holding her had long white hair and purple skin, the man she held in her heart instead of the man she let in her heart.

“I love you, Lance.”

Giving Allura’s forehead a kiss, Lance thought back at his vision of a Happy End.

He was happy. Allura was happy. The marriage was a happy one. They had a beautiful son. They had a marvelous Kingdom. He had innumerous tales to tell. He had his family back on Earth that he visited as much as he could. He had his space family that visited him as much as they could.

He could see Shiro laughing as Hunk told them about his last adventures with crazy alien cuisine. He could see Pidge and Matt bickering about robots and whatnots. He could see Coran and Romelle going on and on about weird Earth costumes. He could see the mice moving around.

He could see Allura sitting by his side, Alfor on her lap, wedding ring shinning on her hand.

He could see Keith sitting across from him, Fala by his side, their daughter on her lap, wedding ring shinning on her hand.

He could see Keith staring at him with the same glint in his eyes as Lance.

They were happy, all of them.

No one was sad; they had no reason to.

The war was finally over.

There was no questions left to answer.

It was a good ending.

It wasn’t a Happy Ending.


End file.
